A Father's Mission
by gayfic33
Summary: Rory's father, Christopher, feels bad about yelling and scaring Logan the other day and he is willing to do anything to make sure he is forgiven. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


Christopher spent days being embarrassed and upset with himself after yelling and scaring Rory's new boyfriend Logan. He felt so sorry that he knew he had to go in person to apologize to him. He arrived at Logan's apartment twenty minutes ago but has yet to get the courage to knock on the door. Christopher hates admitting he was wrong. He lifts his arm up, prepared to knock when the door just opens itself. There, in the doorway, is Logan standing and wearing a tight black sweater.

"Hey Logan." Logan is shocked.

"Hey."

"You can call me Christopher."

"Hey Christopher, come on in." They walk over to the dining table and take a seat without talking.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry." Logan doesn't know what to say. "I got a bit drunk and when I saw you with Rory I just got fatherly… and jealous." Christopher didn't mean to say that final part, quickly regretting it and trying to figure out a way to backtrack.

"Jealous?" Logan runs a hand through his hair, smiling without even meaning to.

"Um… I meant…" Christopher tries so hard to think of something cover it up. "Never mind."

Christopher reaches over the table and grabs hold of Logan's sweater.

"Um… Christopher… what…" Before he can finish, Christopher pulls him across the entire table with a strength he didn't know he had.

He pulls him forward and begins kissing him. Logan quickly begins kissing back, also not being able to forget the fact that it's Rory's father.

"No!" Logan pushes Christopher away and stands up, walking to the door. "We can't do this, it's wrong."

Christopher walks over to the door. Logan grabs the door handle, and Christopher places his hand on top of his.

"Exactly," Christopher says before moving his hand up and locking the door.

"Take me!" Logan shouts.

Christopher leans forward, kissing Logan again. He digs his fingers through Logan's hair, surprised by the crunchiness of it. As they kiss, they sidestep over to the couch.

"No, the bed," Christopher says out of the side of his mouth, Logan beginning to change their direction.

They finally make it into the bedroom and Christopher pushes Logan onto the bed. Logan rushes to take his sweater off. Christopher flings his shoes off before taking Logan's off. They both take their pants off. Christopher stands in front of the bed with his penis sticking straight out, Logan lying there with his just as hard.

"This is wrong," Logan says, starring at Christopher's body intensely.

"So… wrong." Christopher crawls onto the bed, moving slowly towards Logan.

Christopher crawls on top of Logan, their body on top of each other. Christopher drops down, letting their warm bodies slide across each other's, their penis' sword fighting. They kiss with so much tongue that they are both getting almost too tired to continue.

"Put it in me," Logan says after pushing Christopher off him.

Christopher sits up on his knees and grabs Logan by his waist. He flips Logan onto his stomach and grips his butt cheeks. Christopher separated the two butt cheeks and slides his penis, in, instantly surprised at how easy it is to get in.

"Have you done this before?" Christopher asks as he gets his penis all the way in.

"My buddies and I used to."

"Fun…" Christopher begins thrusting his hips slowly.

"Faster!" Logan shouts and grips the bed sheets. "Ram me like a bulldozer!"

Christopher speeds up his thrusting fast enough that he begins feeling cramps. Christopher doesn't slow down as the cramps begin to hurt and he begins to sweat bullets. Christopher bites his lip to get over the pain and stares at Logan's butt, back, and hair to remember why it's all worth it. Christopher reaches forward and grabs the back of Logan's hair.

"Oh yes!" Logan shouts.

He pulls Logan's head back, his mouth opening in awe. Christopher, in pure bliss, doesn't realize how close he is and begins to cum immediately.

"Holy crap!" Christopher shouts as he pulls Logan's hair harder and begins to slow down.

Christopher finishes and lays on top of Logan, his penis still in him. He kisses Logan's neck, beginning to suck on it. He begins to nibble on Logan's neck while both his hands run through Logan's hair.

"How is your hair so amazing?" Christopher whispers into his ear.

Logan simply turns his head around and smirks. Christopher takes his penis out of Logan and Logan turns around. He grabs Christopher's head and pulls it forward, kissing him. The two get out of the bed and begin getting dressed.

"Remember…" Christopher begins. "Be nice to Rory… and don't do that with her." He finishes getting dressed and the two of them say goodbye cordially before Christopher walks out.


End file.
